Les Malheurs d'un Lord
by aligin
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.


Un OS écrit par Denac

Disclaim. Tout à JKR, rien à nous.

Bonne lecture ! AD

**

* * *

**

Les Malheurs d'un Lord

Aujourd'hui mes amis nous allons nous intéresser à une journée de Sieur Malefoy Senior Sang-Pur et Lord de son état.

6h00 : D'ordinaire le Lord se réveillait aux chants des oiseaux, certes ce matin un stupide elfe de maison s'était Encore encoublé dans le tapis, avait renversé les bûches pour la cheminée, réveillant le Lord à 4h30 du matin, Lord qui n'avait pu se rendormir vu que ses somnifères ne faisaient plus effet et que sa douce et tendre moitié ronflait toujours comme un troll des cavernes. Mais ce n'est pas ce petit désagrément devenu routinier qui allait empêcher M Malefoy de se lever à 6h00 pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude.

7h30 : Le Lord, sortant de la salle de bain frais et dispos, commença par aller réveiller son fils, sa fierté, sa merveille, son… bon enfin vous avez compris, donc le Lord alla frapper doucement à la porte de son héritier. Après 2 minutes d'attente dans le vide, le Lord frappa plus fort…  
… toujours rien ! M Malefoy entrouvrit la porte et y passa la tête, durant les 5 minutes suivantes il admira son héritier, sa plus belle réussite, sans se vanter le Lord ne pouvait qu'être fier de son fils, un garçon intelligent, serpentard, respectueux de sa famille et…  
Mais passons, il était désormais 7h48 et le Lord avait un horaire à respecter.  
- Draco mon fils, il sera bientôt 8h00 il va falloir te lever.  
Pour toute réponse le Lord se prit un oreiller en pleine figure, son fils n'avait jamais été du matin.  
- Je te vois au déjeuner fils.  
Et le Lord partit pour la salle à manger.

8h05 : Le Lord fixait le monticule de lettres que son elfe de maison en chef avait eu la courtoisie de poser sous son nez avant le déjeuner, espérant vaguement qu'elles se désintégreraient toutes seules. (Notons au passage que l'elfe de maison susmentionné se nomme Machiavel). Et, ho Joie ! se dit le Lord – la première est de ce cher Ministre Fudge, que du bonheur !

8h30 : Notre cher Lord quelque peu affamé, (Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il est réveillé depuis 4h30 du matin et qu'il vient de passer une demi-heure devant une table dressée et recouverte des plus savoureux délices du petit déjeuner), vit arriver avec soulagement sa femme et son fils.  
- Cissa chérie as-tu passé une bonne nuit ?  
- Merveilleuse Lucius.  
- Dis-moi Draco si tu le souhaites je peux libérer ma matinée, que penses-tu de passer un moment entre homme ?  
- J'ai déjà des projets père.  
- Ha.

-…

- Et quels sont-ils ?  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde père.  
Le Lord quelque peu vexé se mura dans un mutisme empreint de fierté pour le reste du déjeuner, en gros il bouda !

9h15 : Résigné à devoir travailler ce matin, le Lord quitta femme et enfant pour se rendre dans son bureau, il eut tout de même, en quittant la salle à manger, le temps d'entendre son fils demander à sa mère :  
- Mère, pourriez-vous m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse ce matin ?  
- Bien sûr Draco.  
Non le Lord n'était ni vexé ni jaloux, juste un peu morose à l'idée de devoir travailler et les vases qui éclataient à son passage étaient seulement de constitution fragile.

11h00 : Le Lord s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il ne lui restait plus que les demandes de don à traiter, il s'autorisa donc un verre mais au moment de se servir Lucius constata, non sans regret, que sa bouteille de bourbon était vide, évidement aucun elfe de maison n'avait jugé bon de refaire sa réserve, t'en pis. Se rasseyant à son bureau le Lord prit la 1ère lettre et la lut. « Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison »  
- Qui est l'idiot qui a eu une idée pareille.  
Lucius alla en bas de page. (Ha l'idiot est une idiote et se nomme Hermione Granger, une née de moldu bien sûr ; de toute façon quand on est assez bête pour prendre Dobby comme associé et vice-président, on peut bien créer un front de libération des elfes de maison). Le Lord jeta aussi sec la lettre au feu…  
…qui n'était pas allumé (Bin tiens, je vais peut être reconsidérer cette demande, si ça me permet de me débarrasser de ces incompétents d'elfes !)

12h00 : Le Lord d'un pas calme et impérieux se rendit dans la salle à manger pour le diner, en chemin M Malefoy repensa à ce matin et au refus de son fils de passer la journée avec lui, après tout Draco avait sûrement voulu l'avis de sa mère concernant le cadeau qu'il ferait à son très cher père qui fêterait ses 40 ans dans un mois. (Règle n°7 du code des Malefoy : toujours si prendre à l'avance). Sur ses pensées réconfortantes le Lord accéléra le pas impatient de retrouver sa petite famille…

12h22 : Le Lord était inquiet, voilà plus de 20 minutes que le Lord attendait sa femme et son fils assit devant le diner qui sentait délicieusement bon. M Malefoy s'apprêtait à quitter la table pour partir à leur recherche lorsqu'un hibou Grand-duc se posa sur la carafe de vin, une note attachée à la patte. Le Lord prit la note et la lut.

_Lucius mon chéri ne nous attends pas pour le diner, Draco et moi nous amusons tellement en ville que nous avons décidé de manger sur place.  
__Ho ! Et notre fils m'a présenté une jeune personne charmante, elle vient souper au manoir ce soir, Draco tient à ce que tu la rencontres, il a une surprise pour toi mon amour.  
__Nous ne rentrerons probablement pas avant le souper, à ce soir Lucius.  
__Narcissa_

Le Lord regarda la table dépité, il n'avait même plus faim.

13h00 : Le Lord se rendit au Ministère de la Magie, il avait été sollicité par l'incompétent notoire, alias le 1er Ministre Fudge.

13h10 : Le Lord entra dans le bureau du Ministre.

13h15 : Le Lord bailla intérieurement face à l'ersatz d'humain qu'est le Ministre.

13h20 : Le Lord se demanda en quoi son avis pouvait être capital quant au choix des futures tenues des secrétaires du Ministère.

13h30 : C'était décidé aux prochaines élections le Lord Malefoy se présenterait ou il y présenterait son elfe de maison en chef, tout plutôt que ce débile profond de Fudge !

13h45 : - Vous m'écoutez Lucius ?  
- Absolument monsieur le Ministre, je bois littéralement vos paroles.  
- Ah ! T'en mieux, je craignais d'être un peu ennuyeux.  
Si peu ! pensa ironiquement le Lord.  
- Mais non voyons, c'est absolument passionnant de savoir que le braconnage des poissons rouges chez les Moldus influence la croissance du plancton d'eau douce ingrédient ho combien important pour tous potionnistes de base.

15h30 : Le 1er Ministre ou comme se le répétait Lucius Malefoy la créature stupidement démoniaque envoyée sur terre dans l'unique but de faire de sa vie un enfer, parlait maintenant de l'impact que la réforme des fonds de chaudron avait eu sur la nouvelle génération diplômée.

17h30 : Le Lord était enfin parvenu à échapper aux griffes du 1er Ministre de la magie. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se délasser dans son fauteuil un verre de bourbon à la main.

17h31 : Lucius Malefoy ouvrit la porte de son manoir.

17h32 : Lucius Malefoy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son manoir, sa Demeure, son foyer hérité de son père, du père de son père, du père du père de son… bon vous avez compris ; était sous le regard halluciné du Lord, le lieu de la toute première révolte des elfes de maison.

17h35 : - MACHIAVEL !!! (Plop)  
- Oui maître.  
- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !  
- Une révolte, maître. Lui répondit l'elfe très calmement.  
- Ca je le vois bien crétin, je veux savoir pourquoi mes elfes se révoltent !  
- La maîtresse, le jeune maître et leur invitée sont arrivés il y a 15 minutes, maître.  
- Et ?  
- Elle est folle.  
- Machiavel… gronda le Lord.  
- L'invitée du jeune maître parle de nous libérer, elle croit que vous nous torturer ; Elle nous a cité Dobby comme exemple.  
- Dobby est un elfe stupide, hyperactif et Dangereux.  
- Je sais maître.  
- Machiavel tu vas aller dire aux autres elfes que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de libérer qui que ce soit.  
- Même Dobby ? Maître.  
- C'est Potter qui ma lib… euh qui l'a libéré.  
- Ha.  
Le Lord se permit un soupir las.  
- Où sont-ils ?  
- Dans le salon du 1er maître.  
- Bien j'y vais.  
- Courage maître. (Plop)  
Le Lord eut une minute d'arrêt, son elfe ne venait-il pas de l'encourager ? Il était décidément très fatigué.

17h40 : Le Lord pénétra dans le salon.  
- Ha Père vous voilà enfin !  
- Bonjour Draco, ta journée s'est bien passée ? La mienne a été horrible et…  
- Je t'en prie Lucius nous ne sommes pas là pour écouter tes jérémiades et nous avons une invitée. Le rabroua sa femme.  
- Mes excuses, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda le Lord en s'apprêtant à baiser la main de la jeune fille.  
- Hermione Granger Monsieur.  
- Hermione Granger comme la présidente du Front de Libération des elfes de maison ?  
- Ma fiancée père, dit le jeune homme en la saisissant par la taille.  
- Ta… fiancée fils ?  
- Oui nous comptons nous marier rapidement.  
- Et tu t'es dit que tu pouvais te passer de l'accord parental parce que… ?  
- Lucius ne fait pas ta tête de mule !  
- Mais Cissa !  
- Lucius ! Notre fils est très Amoureux alors tais-toi et soit heureux.  
- Mais… tu… je… bien ! Donc vous allez vous marier, puis-je savoir quand ?  
- Dans un mois serait idéal père.  
- UN MOIS !  
- Lucius !  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Père il serait inconvenant que l'on décèle sa grossesse avant le mariage !

- Père ?

- Lucius ?  
- Félicitations mon fils. Le Lord parla d'une voix atone.  
- Cissa je te laisse carte blanche pour tout ça, je serai présent pour la cérémonie, à dans un mois.  
- Père ! Mais que fais-tu ?  
- Je prends Machiavel avec moi, ne me cherchez pas.  
- Lucius où vas-tu ?  
- Je prends des vacances Narcissa, je prends des vacances !  
Et le Lord disparu dans un plop sonore avec son elfe de maison en chef qui tenait déjà une valise.

Fin


End file.
